Conqu' Ebine Momoka
Conqu’ Ebine Momoka was born and raised on the Viaken space station. Number three of four siblings, she has known nothing but the imperial life aboard the largest of the fleet stations. Home schooled by her mother, she did not have a lot of friends of her age as she grew up. Mom did her best to give Connie the best education and proper Chiss upbringing. Father ran a medical supply shop on level 6 of the Space Dock, very popular with mercenaries and bounty hunters. Her siblings never helped in the shop as they were scared of the “Bad Folk” that bought there. But not Connie, she would stand up tall to every one of them, at age five, which would always bring a big laugh. Her quick wit and good memory made her a very big help in the store, and she was always there after school. At the age of 9, Conqu’ worked with her Dad at the Supply shop, while her sisters, brother and mother went to the station exchange to get some food. While waiting in line to get into the Food mart, two Sith lords broke into an argument nearby. Lightsabers were drawn, and a fight ensued. Connie’s family had no chance when a rebounded force lightning ripped through the line. The news called it republic terrorism on the station that killed seven. Connie’s father did his best to finish her education. More and more she helped in the store, where she would pick up stories and learn little skills from the Hunters and killers that passed through the shop through the years. The older she got it was very evident that she a talent for medicine, even helping with minor injuries in the back room of the shop, out of prying eyes. Once she become of age, she got her Main deck pass and would wonder around for hours watching all the Sith, Mercs and Imperial troopers. She would sit just above the cantina and imagine what adventures they were heading on next. From behind her stood a Sith, not knowing who it was she turned over her shoulder and gave the person behind her a big smile looking the Sith right in the eyes. Then she saw the lightsaber and quickly turned her head back. She was taught by her father to always remember the Sith ruled the empire. Never cross one, never look one in the eyes, and always do what you are told so you can always make it home. The Sith had taken a liking to the young chiss and claimed the girl for her own as a servant. The father was in tears, but against a Sith there was no argument and the father, not wanting to see harm come to his daughter, let connie become a servant. The force user did say that that Conqu’ would be allowed to come back to the station and see her father as part of the agreement. Tears streaming down her face, she packed up her things and left with her new Lord. So now a new chapter in her life. A servant to the Sith, and a galaxy to see….